All you need is just a little hug
by doc boy
Summary: My idea of how the last ep of UA should have ended. Ben is sad and depressed because Unice left. all he needs is little hug and lot of love from someone very speical for him...  Please review...  Thank you...


All you need is just a little hug…

I do now own Ben 10

"Goodbye Ben" said Unice as she gave him a warm and loving hug and she then disappeared after they departed.

Ben sighed as a tear was visible near his eye

Gwen walked up to him and said with a sad look on her face

"you okay?"

Ben sighed again

"I just… thought that she would be the perfect girl for me… but now a realize she wasn't even a real one… she was a robot… why is it my life can sometimes be so tough?..." asked Ben sadly

Gwen just shook her head gently and sadly signifying that she doesn't know.

"Come on. Let's go set up the camp…" said Ben sadly as he turned around and walked back into the forest and headed for where they left their bags as Ben whipped the remaining tears from his eyes. Gwen saw one drop drip from his face and onto the ground and she couldn't not feel sorry for her cousin... she never saw him so sad in her entire life… never…

Hours later…

Kevin has already gone to sleep but Ben was sitting on a log next to the dying camp fire. He poked it with a stick and just stared at the hypnotizing fire… it reminded him of Unice… oh Unice… he wished that he knew her better… he wished that he met her sooner… and he wished… that she was human… that way maybe he could end up spending the rest of his life with her even…

"Hi Ben…" he heard a girl's voice say behind him and turned around to see Gwen sitting down next to him on the log. She was wearing her purple pajamas and she looked kind of cute like that.

"How you holding up?" she asked him and put her arm around his shoulder. Small blood stains were noticeable on her arm since the fight they had earlier with the bad guy who tried to kidnap Unice

Ben sighed once more and just threw the stick into the fire causing it spark slightly.

"I don't know… I miss Unice…" he said and looked at her she could tell by the lok on his ace that he's sad and depressed…

"oh Ben…" said the red haired girl and just embraced her cousin into a warm, loving and comforting hug and put her hand on the back of his head as he started to cry slightly on her shoulder…

_"There, there Ben… don't worry… there are plenty of other girl out there…"_ she said in a comforting and soothing voice as she patted the back of his head.

"Nobody like her…" said ben between sobs

Gwen just smiled sadly. She loved her cousin dearly but… wait did she just say that? That she loved him dearly? Well technically of course she did. I mean they were cousins right? But lately, over the past year or so, she developed feelings for him. She was beginning to think that she was in love with him. At first she found it gross. But the more she thought about it, the more she found it to be true in her heart that she was the happiest she could ever be when Ben was near her… she never felt that for anyone else… not even for Kevin oh whom she thought was the man of her dreams. She now knew that ben was the man of her dreams… she just hoped that he felt the same. A tear was dripping down her cheek. She was crying because she was moved by the current emotional situation. But also because she really understood how Ben felt and also because she was afraid that he didn't love her back… she then decided to do something she never did before. She decided to give him a kiss on the cheek. First of all to make him feel better. But also because she's been wanting to do t for many years…

Ben's eyes were shot open due to his cousin'[s lips contact on his cheek

"Thanks for the emotional support Gwen… you know it means a lot to me…" said ben as he put his hands around her neck and she said

"It's my pleasure. You know I'm happy to help you. Right, Ben?"

"Yeah… of what would I do without you Gwen? Whenever I feel down or depressed, you were always there for me… more than anyone in the world. Even more than Julie…"

Gwen smiled as another tear dripped down her cheek. She was really moved by what Ben was saying. It was like an answer to her Prayers that he loves her back…

"To tell you the truth Ben… it's the same thing with you… you were always there for me too… like when grandpa disappeared last year, you were there to comfort me. Or when I feel off my bike when we were five and I hurt my knee, you were being very nice to me and helpful… Kevin was never so helpful, sweet loving and sympathetic…" as soon as Gwen realized that she said the word 'loving' she immediately put her hand on her mouth

_"Oh no…"_ she thought

Ben just said

"You really consider me to be sweet loving and sympathetic?" he asked her with ohpe in his eyes

"Yes. I do." She said

"Why?" asked Ben

"It's because like I told, you were always there for me. Especially when I was feeling really sad or depressed, you came to my emotional rescue. Like when Grandma Verdona came along and invited me to go to Anodite and I ran to the roof, you ran after me and tried to comfort me… and that really made me feel better… it made me feel loved and that I'[m wanted by you and…"

_"Oh no… I did it again…"_ she thought

"Wait did you say that you felt that you were wanted by me?" asked Ben

Gwen was getting nervous

"Yes…" she said

"Why?" asked Ben

Now it was Gwen's turn to sigh… she now had to confess her feelings for him. There was no way out of it now…

"Well…" she said

"In the past year I kinda developed feelings for you… feelings I never felt for anyone else… I think it was feelings of love. Not only cousin love… at first it sounded gross to me. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that I found it to be true in my heart, that I was the happiest I could be when I was spending time with you… I never felt this for anyone. Not even Kevin… he was never there for me. He's more of a physical guy rather then am emotional guy… and the thing is all he wants to talk about is cars and alien tech. These are the reasons I broke up with him a few hours ago. What can I say? I love you Ben… I love you with all my heart. I will never stop loving you no matter what…"

Ben smiled and just said

"I feel the exact way about you Gwen… also with me and Julie she never really was there for me and we didn't have much in common. And I think that even with Unice it wasn't the same way I felt and feel for you. I think that the way I felt for her was just a crush… but now I realize that I found the girl my dreams…"

Gwen smiled and said

"and I found the boy of mine…" they both smiled as they finally departed from their very long hug and they looked each other in the eyes… oh those beautiful green eyes… the same ones that they shared… oh those beautiful lips… oh how they want to touch them with their own… their faces got closer and closer to each other until their lips met. The moment their lips made contact they felt like a shock of electricity went down their spine and it made them shiver… they felt warmth… they felt happiness and they just wanted to stay like that for the rest of their lives… they now both knew that they met the boy/girl of their dreams. At that moment they knew that they were meant for each other… they knew they would grow up and be a very happy and loving couple and would eventually get married and give birth to a beautiful girl named Lilly… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

They found themselves falling asleep, while lying on the grass snuggling each other and looked like the most perfect, most loving and cutest couple in the world and they couldn't be happier about it yeah…

It's odd to think that only a few minutes ago he was feeling very sad and depressed and now he's the happiest person in the world… all he needed, was a little hug… and a lot of love to just make it go away… and worked perfectly…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

End…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Diud you lie it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
